<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Winters Tale by Keelster361</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726433">A Winters Tale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keelster361/pseuds/Keelster361'>Keelster361</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drinking, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Starlight Celebration (Final Fantasy XIV), Vaginal Sex, Wine, should've been a longer burn but I've spent all day on this lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:29:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keelster361/pseuds/Keelster361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The warrior of light is stood up by their date on Starlight. With all the others scions busy she is left alone with Garlond Iornworks however as Cid and Biggs leave she is left with none other than Nero. One mulled wine leads to another and they both do something they know they're going to regret.<br/>SPOILERS FROM PATCH 5.3!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nero tol Scaeva/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Winters Tale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This winter was harsh. Not long had the warrior of light returned home from the First before the first snows of winter started to fall in Mor Dhona. The freezing winds from Corethas swirled through the valleys making even the hardest of adventures second guess venturing out. Not only was it winter but Starlight was just around the corner. Activity from the war was low meaning the scions had finally found a moment of respite to enjoy the holidays. Most had ventured to other lands, visiting relations, friends, or taking this time to simply do things they'd not had the chance to. <br/>
Angie however wasn't one of those scions. Her coat and bow dusted with a light coating of snow and she trudged through the murky path with a sack of mud puppy tails in hand. She'd had plans...But as the sun was starting to set and the twinkling lights of Mor Dhona started to illuminate the hazy sky she knew, 'they' weren't coming. Last year 'they' left for a mission around Starlight and never appeared again. This time was going to be no different, was it? Even after asking in a fleeting exchange, all she got was a 'maybe'. But a maybe was enough to keep her hopeful. How she was already regretting turning down G'raha's offer to spend the holidays together alongside the Twins. Her breath creates a mist around her as she sighs. At least she had Cid and the crew to keep her occupied. </p><p>"Ten mud-puppy tails as requested, Cid!" Angie huffed as she hauled the sack into the front door of the Iron-Works workshop. Thankful for leaving the bitter winds behind her when the door closed. Her now damp coat was shrugged off and placed on a rack with the others, her bow resting gently beside. <br/>
"The great and powerful warrior of light returns from her ever to perilous adventure~" Nero shouted, followed but a sound of being smacked around the head and a swear word muttered. She rolls her eyes. <br/>
"Great, thank you again, Angie" Cid smiled, taking the sack from her hands and replacing it with a small sack of gill, "How fairs the weather out there?" <br/>
"If you like blistering winds and looking like a Yeti then you're in for a treat" She smirks, taking a seat next to the large fireplace that was situated at one side of the workshop. The warmth was extremely welcoming. <br/>
"Ohh I hope it lets up soon, Tataru and I are going to the starlight festival in Gridania tonight" Wedge's voice calls from the other side of the room<br/>
"You're actually going on a date!?" Angie responds with a slight squeak of excitement. <br/>
"Can ye believe it? The little fella actually plucked up the courage to ask her" Biggs joins in on the conversation. <br/>
"About time" Angie chuckles, sinking back into her seat. There was no reply from the lalafel but she knew he was probably extremely red in the face. <br/>
"Lucky git, while he's drink hot chocolate we're going to be heading back to the catacombs o the tower." The roe says, "The crew are needin' extra supplies while they keep excavating" <br/>
"Don't worry Biggs we'll be having our fair share when we get back" Cid chuckled. </p><p>The banter continues between the four of them...not five however as Nero decides not to contribute apart from a few snide comments. Time passes. Probably a lot quicker than the warrior of light would've liked. She'd started playing her harp to try and distract herself yet her eyes kept looking at the clock...hour after hour and still...nothing.</p><p>A small figure opens the door and Tataru walks in. Dressed in a cute pink jacket and lalafel shaped earmuffs, "Ready to go Wedge?" she asks with a smile.<br/>
The other lalafel nods, running over to the door and grabbing his jacket. "Yep!"<br/>
"Have fun you two" Angie chimes with a smile,<br/>
"Don't do anything I wouldn't do" Cid remarks with a wink, making wedge fluster and swiftly leave. Tataru gives a wave before glancing at the clock and then back at Angie...it happened again... Didn't it? Their eyes meet for a second before the lalafel turns and joined her companion outside, the door closing behind them.</p><p>"Aye we should get going too boss before the weather gets worse" Biggs mentions.<br/>
"Right you are. I don't fancy our chances of going to the crystal tower in 12 inches o snow" Cid nods. Both of them making for their own jackets, "Try not to destroy the place while we're gone, Nero..."<br/>
The man in question clicks his tongue and rolls his eyes. Cid gives a nod to Angie before leaving with Biggs in tow.<br/>
The door closes and there was a silence.</p><p>Angie returns to her harp, playing a sweet melody that broke the horrible silence. Until another sound broke it,</p><p>"And what of you, Warrior?" Nero raised his brow, "Got somewhere to be this Starlight?"</p><p>She shakes her head, "No, I'm on patrol. Gotta have someone at least slightly sober in case there's anyone in trouble.."</p><p>He snorts, "Come on you're telling me there's not a line of suitors just waiting to whisk you away on a romantic evening?" </p><p>She squinted at him and frowned, "No... Everyone has their own thing to do. Even G'raha and the twins are with Krile back at their place of education... My own brother is too busy with his studies." </p><p>Nero hummed. He could tell there something more to this. <br/>
"hmmm no that's not it. You could've easily tagged along with any of these people...you had plans, didn't you"</p><p>Her strumming stops but she doesn't make eye contact. Her heart was pounding. <br/>
Nero makes a dramatic gasp, "Is it that thee warrior of light has been stood up? Their even so lovely date has not shown up?"</p><p>"They're just busy..."</p><p>"To busy for you my dear?" he smirks, "until they need you to do something for them. It's always the same. You're wanted until you're deemed useless. No one really wants you for your companionship..."</p><p>"How dare you" she growls, "I could walk out of here and find anyone to be with"</p><p>"Yet you remain in your chair because you know that's not true. You're so like me that it's extremely laughable" he smirks again.</p><p>She clicks her tongue, his comment leaving a bad taste in her mouth. "What's it to you anyway? I don't see you leaving either"</p><p>"Because I have better things to do with my time." his voice sings in a sarcastic tone. "That being said can you like, stop talking now because I'm finding it hard to concentrate on my work" he muttered turning back around. </p><p>Angie's eyes rolled so hard that it hurt. "You started said conversation but 'aye'" she slumped sideways on the chair letting her legs dangle over the arm. Now the warrior could've just left him to his devices. Maybe take a trip to see an old friend of theirs... There was plenty she could do but there was nothing she really wanted to do. Scared that maybe her date would show up, late and apologetic. But deep down she knew the chances were slim. As a tiny sigh escaped her lips she let her fingers strum the stings on her harp again. Besides, as much as the warrior would deny it, Nero's company was nice. Okay maybe nice wasn't the correct word. Manageable? Tolerable? His personality was that of a Chocobo ass- not great at the best of times but being a stubborn ass herself she could relate to a lot of his mannerism and found then quite amusing. Most of the scions weren't like that or at least not to her. Which is why she liked Nero. He didn't care who you were, you were going to be treated the same way regardless. Even poor Cid got the same treatment. Sometimes his comments made her angry but there was always a lot of truth in his words. Like how she was only needed when wanted. When was the last time she hung out with Y'shtola? Thancred? She hadn't unless there was business involved. Something about this left a pit in her stomach. Another sigh.</p><p>The sighs didn't go unnoticed. The Garlean had stopped his tinkering as he listened to the bard play. He'd never seen her like this before. Always the helpful one, the cheerful one that would help anyone with just a nod and a smile. Never asking for anything in return. From the tales he'd overheard for their time in the First, it was clear this woman has been through a lot. For her to be left alone at a time that was supposed to be celebrated with family and friends. To be stood up by someone she'd clearly been excited to see. Nero let a sigh escape his own lips as he stood up.  </p><p>Then there was the sound of a chair squeaking on the cold floor and footsteps that makes Angie stop playing. <br/>
"Come on, get up" Nero demands, standing behind her head. The Au'ra tilts backward to look up at him.<br/>
"Why?"<br/>
"I'm not having you sitting here moping and sighing. It's irritating. So come on get up" he waves his hand<br/>
"You're kicking me out?" she frowns,<br/>
"No, we're going out now come on" Nero walks towards the door taking one of the coats from its hanger.<br/>
"Out?! Out where!" the warrior asked whilst scrambling to their feet.<br/>
"Ask too many questions and it will be bloody nowhere no come on!" Nero takes the pink whisper fine coat from the rack and throws it at her. She says not another word as she puts it on and joins him at the door.</p><p> </p><p>They walked in silence. Side by side. The very few streets of Mor Dhona were busy. Colorful lights decorated the dull stone walls whilst a large starlight tree stood proudly near the stalls. It was the prettiest the place had looked in many moons. The snow had ceased into nothing more than a flutter that dusted their bodies lightly. Nero leads them towards the stalls where most of the people were gathered. Bodies from all over Erozea and beyond, laughing, smiling. <br/>
"It's certainly lively" Nero comments looking around. <br/>
"Indeed." Angie muttered, glancing up at him, "...you don't need to do this Nero. I know how much you hate...social interaction" <br/>
"It's not that I don't like social interaction, I just dislike interaction with those less intelligent than I. They annoy me, not worth my time..." <br/>
This receives a chuckle from the warrior of light, " So just about everyone then, aye?" <br/>
"Exactly, Hero" <br/>
"Well...thanks Scaeva...I appreciate this" She gives him a smile which he rolls his eyes at,<br/>
"I've only done it so you will be quiet. " <br/>
"Of course...now why don't you get us some Mulled Wine?" Angie suggests, pointing to the stall, "If we're going to enjoy ourselves we might as well get drunk" <br/>
"And what happened to being on patrol, hmm?" Nero smirked at her sudden enthusiasm. Although it certainly would make this whole situation a lot more enjoyable. <br/>
"You mean you don't want to get drunk?" She raised her brow. <br/>
"I didn't say that" He chuckled. "As you wish, hero,  two mulled wine coming up" He gives a 'bow' as if having to obey his warrior's orders before finally leaving. </p><p>Angie takes a look around the stalls. Each one of them had various foods, clothing and toys. All handmade by the people of Mor Dhona and beyond. It was a market they held every year as well as the annual carol singing. The scions or at least Tataru had even had a stall last year selling various items to raise funds for the cause. This year it had been left in the hands of some other scions. One stall that catches the warrior's eye is that of a clothing stall. It had various items including some hats and scarves. She'd noticed whilst in the workshop that even with the fire on that the place was deathly cold. Nero had mentioned in the past how freezing he was. A scarf would fix that plus it would be a nice thank you gift for putting up with her this evening even though he didn't need to. Her eyes light up at even the thought of giving someone a gift and she bought it plus a few others for her fellow scions when they returned in a few days. </p><p>"There you are," Nero says walking up to Angie with two cups in hand. "Mulled wine as requested" he extends one hand out<br/>
"Oh thank you" she takes it with a smile. "Actually I have something for you too..."<br/>
"For me?" Nero raised an eyebrow. The warrior nodded, producing one of the scarfs she'd bought earlier and with her free hand wrapping it around the male's neck, "I noticed you shivering in the work-shop earlier..." her hand leaves the scarf and finds resting on his chest. <br/>
"I-um.." He stutters, his hand coming up to touch the scarf. His fingertips tracing over the soft fabric. He didn't know what to say. Gift giving wasn't something that happened to him often if at all. He looks back at her slightly confused and also annoyed that she would do such a thing for something like him. <br/>
"You're welcome" She chuckles. Before realizing where her hand was and removing it with blushed cheeks, "How about we find somewhere to sit while we drink..." He nods, letting her take the lead. </p><p>The two of them sit on a bench a ways from the crowds and near some of the Doman children that were having a snowball fight. The two of them drank happily and talked about their past Starlights. What it was like being an imperial at this time of year and how he'd never celebrated it even during his younger years. Whilst Angie spoke about how they had different holidays that took place in the East. One cup started to lead to another as the two of themself the warmth of the wine takes them over. Both of them joking and laughing. Becoming more and more touchy with each other without even realizing. They would be four cups in when Angie suggested they should return to the workshop as the snow started to get heavier. Nero agreed standing up and staggering to his feet. Both of them staggering into the workshop and quickly removing their jackets and making their way over to the couch. <br/>
"How much have we drank" She giggles as she flops down. <br/>
"I'd say four maybe five cups" He sighs, sitting down beside her with a shiver.  Angie doesn't even hesitate and cuddles up to him to try and steal his body heat. He looked down at her with a warm smile, his blue eyes meeting hers.  The warrior gives a breathy sigh, "Then why is it that I feel like doing something I'm going to regret" her eyes breaking their contact with his as she turned away. <br/>
"And what's that?" Nero mutters.  He takes his thumb and index finger onto her chin, making her head turn back to his. She was thankful her cheeks were already red from the wine as she started to burn more. Her hand comes up to his and she pulls it away from her face, entangling their fingers together. His blue eyes didn't leave hers for a second. Even when her free hand comes to cup his cheek and when she leans in close enough to smell the alcohol in his breath. If it weren't for this poison flowing through his body he would've laughed at her, told her 'in your dreams sweetheart' but watching her glowing emerald eyes in the firelight...she was enchanting. He wanted nothing more at this moment than to close that gap, to taste her...to have her. But not before he got his answer,<br/>
"Tell me hero...what do you want" He muttered in a low, gritty voice. His own free hand rested on her thigh caressing it. She let out a gasp, her eyes having to look away, ashamed at how her body warmed at just a simple touch. <br/>
"You..." She grumbled <br/>
"What about me?" Nero smirked, his lips a hair away from hers. <br/>
"I want you, Kami forbid, I want you, Scaeva" Her voice was near a desperate whisper. Finally, he heard the words he'd been looking for. He lets out a hum, "Good girl". His lips lightly trace the words onto hers before he finally gave in, kissing her with vigor. She gives a yelp but they were eaten away by him. Her hand moves from his cheek and up into his blonde locks, damp from the melted snow. His lips were softer than she'd expected with his hands being course and rough from his years of hard labor. The warrior of light knew how wrong this was...this man had been the enemy...he'd killed thousands...treated people like dirt yet...how was she any different. She wasn't. Knowing that no one would find out, knowing that her fellow scions see her as this angel, someone who could never do wrong in their eyes suddenly sleeping with a man they once deemed a threat. It made her heart pound. <br/>
Another moan slips out of her just at the thought, giving Nero the opportunity to slide his tongue along hers. His hands brushing up and down her curves. He could feel scales decorating her body from under her outfit and something else too that piques his curiosity. <br/>
"What's this?" Nero muttered as he parted just enough to speak. his fingers plucking as something underneath her robe. The Au'ra gave a slight groan and swore,<br/>
"Shite, I forgot about those..." <br/>
"About what?" <br/>
She removes herself from the couch and stands in front of Nero, wobbly on her feet due to the drink. "S-swear you won't laugh?" <br/>
"Show me" His voice was demanding, assertive. She blinks in surprise but nods. <br/>
With great care, she starts to undress. Her hat came off first, followed by her shoes...then the rest of her outfit. She slides it off her shoulders, letting it drops to the floor at her feet. The cold air nips at her skin and she winces at it. Her eyes find a comfortable stop on the floor to stare while Nero took in the sight before him. She was wrapped in very fine lingerie. It was red in color with straps going across her torso, extenuating each of her curves, each strap decorating her glistening scales.  Fine pants hug her most delicate spot while the tops of her white stockings were dressed with lace and strapped up to attach to the rest of the outfit.  It certainly wasn't what he expected and certainly wasn't something she wore often. In fact, she'd only ever worn it once...and that was today. It embarrassed her knowing how pathetic she looked...so desperate. But she doesn't get a laugh from him. Actually, there weren't any words for a long moment. <br/>
Because he was stunned. Not expecting such a feisty creature to be wearing such delicate things,<br/>
"You are full of surprises, aren't you" His voice lowering an octave. He stands up, walking over to her small frame, and turns her head towards him. Her eyes find it hard to look at him, her hands cover over her chest,<br/>
"...I wanted to wow them" She muttered in shame, "...Gods why am I so foolish" <br/>
"Dear, you don't need all of this to impress someone" Nero comments, his hands tracing along her arms, "Being who you are is impressive enough." That had probably been the more sincerest words that had ever graced his lips. But for once he did mean it. He couldn't stand knowing that she felt obliged to do such a thing because she wasn't good enough for this suitor of hers. For them not to appear even after that made him think many a swear word. Gods how drunk was he right now? <br/>
"Thank you, Nero" Angie's eyes finally met back up at his own. She gave a tiny smile. "I've probably ruined the mood too, haven't I?" she said with a breathy laugh. She feels a hand come up to her own, dragging it towards him and onto-<br/>
"I think this would protest otherwise, hero" The Garlean smirked. Her cheeks flush pink as she realizes what her hand was touching and without a second thought she squeezes it through his pants. He gives a grunt in return. Nero takes her by the arm and throws her back onto the couch, she lands with a gasp and a thud onto her back. "OI!" She protests with a frown, <br/>
"Oh do be quiet" He grumbles, leaning over and kissing her.</p><p>It doesn't take long for the mood to be heated again. The kissing becoming hot and heavy. Nero's lips start to explore her body, starting to from her lips and tracing themselves down to her neck, sucking and biting, leaving marks that he knew would be noticeable in the morning. The sick part of him wanting them to be noticed. Wanting others to know what he laid those marks about the champion of the realm. Claiming that part of her for his own. Each nip grated him a small gasp from her, hands finding their way onto his back, gripping at his loose undershirt. Once satisfied with his 'mark' his lips start tracing further down. Fingers start tracing along the staps of her lingerie that leads to the center of one of her breasts. A thumb brushing along the nipple that hid under the lace. This results in yet another gasp. But not that wasn't good enough, he wanted more than that. Using his thumb he pushes the fabric away and leans down, planting a kiss. A groan. 'hmm better' he thought, a smirk curling onto his lips. Nero plants a few more kisses, his other hand coming up to the other breast and massaging it gently. He brings his knee up in between the warrior's legs, not touching her but close enough that it would if she moved. His eyes glance up at her. She had closed her eyes and she took in every sensation. Every touch building up to feel like fire. After a few more faint kisses along her nerves, he gives in, his lips cupping on her and sucking gently. Angie brings one of her hands to her mouth to muffle the moan that escapes her. There it was, the sound he was looking for, he couldn't help but smile. With each touch, the Au'ra finds herself becoming more lost, a warmth forming in the pit of her stomach. Her hips starting to buck...her middle pressing against his knee. <br/>
Nero's hands start getting hungrier, needing more. They start tracing down her waist. Cold fingertips tracing along her scales which lead to the lace of her smalls. He shifts himself back up her face, kissing her cheek gently. <br/>
"You make some sweet sounds..." Nero growls, "But I feel like you're holding out on me...are you scared of getting caught?" <br/>
"N-no!? I-I" Her words were cut short as she feels his cold hand trace along the middle of her smalls, making her gasp."I-I just don't know h-how sound proof this place is" <br/>
"Why don't we find out?" His eyes were cunning and mischievous as was his smile as he slips two fingers under her smalls and along her silky folds. Angie lets out a groan, going to hide it with her hand but instead was met with his lips. She was very much wet from his teasing, making his fingers dances around her easily. He takes no effort in finding that sweet spot, rubbing her clit gently at first. She moans, bucking her hips into his hand greedily wanting more. She couldn't help but want more, those hands of his knew their way around her body and gods was she loving it. Touches neither of them hadn't felt in moons yet one both of them had secretly craved.  Nero's fingers took it that step further as they plunged themself inside her. <br/>
"g-gods" Angie moaned away from his kissing. As they started to move in and out of her she found herself unraveling more and more. Her hands find themselves wanting to touch herself but they were stopped as Nero grabbed them, holding them above her head. "Ah-ah" He muttered. "You think I'd just let you have your way that easily?" <br/>
She hisses and frowns at him but can't compose herself enough to make a comment back. He keeps fingering her, his thumb gently stroking her clit in motion. All Angie could do was bite her lip and stop the moans. Her whole body was on fire. Her head falling back over the arm of the couch. Nero took this opportunity to take her to the edge, doing what she'd hope to do herself and with his free hand and mouth started once again playing with her breasts. <br/>
"N-nero" She managed to whimper through the pleasure, so close to her climax. Hearing his name being called in such an indecent manner just made him want this more. Such naughty plead from thee warrior of light, the slayer of ekions, the saviour of two worlds. Crumbling at his touch. It made his own desires twitch in anticipation. He can't help himself but take her over the edge, pumping his fingers as fast as he could until he hears such a sweet sound cry from her. Her hips buck and twitch as they ride his fingers through the climax. He reaches up, kissing her lips to muffle the rest of the moans until she finally calms. She lifts her head up to look at him, cheeks flushed and breath heavy. Angie was met with a shit-eating grin as he slips his fingers out of her and brings them up to his mouth to clean them. <br/>
"Such a sweet taste from such a firey warrior," He remarks, "I almost regret not eating you out" <br/>
Angie's cheeks flush bright red at just the thought, "Oh do be quiet" a smirk appears on her as she slides away from his grasp and onto the floor. "We're not done here" <br/>
"And where has this sudden confidence come from?" He chuckles, sitting up on the couch. <br/>
She sticks her tongue out before resting herself between his legs. Her hands don't even take the time to tease him as she pulls down his trousers and smalls, letting his bulge spring free. Nero lets out a small gasp at the sudden cold air that hits him but his eyes don't leave Angie. <br/>
She was actually quite shocked at the girth of him. Then again she'd never really knew what to expect from a Garlean,  being a lot taller in nature than a hyur but not the same build as an elezen. Not that it mattered. Her hand wrapped itself around him the head, squeezing it only to hear the reaction that she would get for doing so. Nero swears under his breath, making her giggle. She leans her head down and kissing the tip almost so lightly that it wouldn't be felt. Her tongue laps up whatever liquid had already escaped him before she finally cupped the head into her mouth. Nero's hand comes down to her red hair, grabbing the top. Slowly it starts at first, not going all the way down and stopping at the head, swirling her tongue around but it doesn't take long for her to find a comfortable rhythm. Each bob going deeper and deeper until she reached the base where Nero would push her head down for a few seconds as his hips bucked into her. He couldn't help himself, her mouth was warm and inviting. Each movement made him want more than this.<br/>
"S-stop" He utters to her, lifting his hand from her head. Her eyes open and she removes herself from him with a pop from her mouth. <br/>
"Did I do something wrong?" She questioned, with a head tilt. <br/>
"No. Get up, sit on my lap." He demanded.<br/>
She clicked her tongue, "So demanding. Even heard of the word please?" <br/>
He grunted, "Do you want this or not, Angie?" It made her shudder, hearing him say her real name. No stupid nickname. <br/>
"Yes, absolutely" She nodded, doing as she was told, starting to slip off her smalls, leaving on naught but that that covered her breasts. She straddled him, one knee on either side of his legs. Nero takes his hand, aiming himself. He didn't even have to say another word as Angie started pushing herself inside him. It hurt at first, her walls finding it hard to adjust to his size. Nero noticed, his hands grabbing her hips and holding her steady. <br/>
"Don't push yourself...take your time" He muttered, planting a kiss on her lips. She smiled at him, taking a moment. Stealing kissing while she rested. <br/>
"I don't think I'll ever understand you Nero tol Scaeva" She breathed through their kisses. "One minute you're a demanding asshole next you're caring and kind. The next you're trying to kill us" Angie chuckled, "You're a genius, wrapping up in a bundle of arrogance and sarcasm tied in a very handsome bow." <br/>
"And you're a feisty, stubborn woman doesn't realize how wonderful she is" <br/>
"That's probably the sweetest thing you've ever said to me and it's when I'm sitting on your dick" She snorts wrapping her arms around him.<br/>
"Don't expect it to be a regular occurrence" He smirks, bucking his hips up into her making his whole length go in. She yells in a mixture of pleasure and pain, her hands gripping around him as her life depended on it. <br/>
"You ass" She growled in panted breaths.  Nero chuckles, his hands wrapping around her ass, squeezing them gently before starting to buck his hips in and out of her. Her annoyance soon melts away and instead a moan makes her bury her head in the crock of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>That was until they hear a noise from outside. Voices. Then a door clicking. <br/>
"Nero, we're back. The weather was too bleeding bad we couldn't se-" The voice stops. "Oh, bloomin hells..." Cid groans. <br/>
Angie swears under her breath but before she lifts her head, Nero places one hand on the back of it,  gently stroking her. <br/>
"GARLOND INPECAPLE TIMING AS ALWAYS." He yells, looking over at the snow-covered man. "As you can see im a little occupied so if you would mind coming back later I would be very grateful..." <br/>
"Are you KIDDING ME, NERO!? Of all the places you bring a 'one' you bring them here?! In our place of work!? Couldn't you have just went to the bleedin pleasure house or something!?" Cid's tone was not mad, it was furious. Even through the howling wind coming from outside the due could hear the anger. <br/>
"Yes I made a mistake now please if you could leave" Nero waved his hand, shooing them away. <br/>
"NO. I WORK HERE. YOU AND YOUR LITTLE FRIEND WILL LEAVE RIGHT NOW..."<br/>
"But-" <br/>
Angie lets her hands falls from around her neck, "It's alright Nero..." <br/>
"B-but.." he whispers,  <br/>
"It's fine..." She lifts herself off of him, leaving the warmth of his body and turning to look at Cid. Not even considering the fact she was naked. The White-hair man takes a step back in shock...<br/>
"BY THE TWELVE, ANGIE?!" <br/>
"ANGIE!?" Comes another voice as Biggs walks in, "What's the commotion boss-ah oh OH" The man drops his belongings and covers his face with his hands..."BLEEDING HELLS IS THAT NERO WITH YOU" He shouts <br/>
Angie remains calm, picking up her dress, sliding it on and the rest of her clothes bundled up in her arms, "I Apologise Cid, Biggs." She couldn't even look them in the eye as she passed them, picking up her bow and other belongings before walking out, barefoot and embarrsed. Heart heavy as she made a mad rush into the rising stones. </p><p>Each of them watches her leave until the door shuts behind them. Nero turns, a loud and annoyed groan as his hands come up to his head. He was in so much trouble. </p><p> </p><p>__</p><p>A good half an hour passes. Angie had made her way to her chambers without any questions. She was so embarrassed that her eyes had filled with tears. Knowing she would have to face Nero the morning after, she could handle but Cid? Biggs? Two comrades, she'd know for years?  Finding her sleeping with the loose cannon of the team, the one they 'couldn't trust'. So many names he was called yet...Angie couldn't help as she sat with her knees up to her chest to trace her fingers along her lips. She'd seen this different side of him. Something that had been fleeting but it was there. He'd even tried to hide her identity from the others when they walked in...For someone who acts like he didn't care he sure cared a lot. <br/>
There was a gentle knock at her door. Her heart sank, knowing it was probably Cid coming to comfort her. With a sigh she slips off her bed and walks towards the door. Opening it only a fraction, <br/>
"Can't this wait until morning, Cid?" She sighed. <br/>
"You forgot your coat," The voice said, handing the coat to her. <br/>
"Nero?" Angie looked up at him, taking the coat from his hands, "N-nero I'm so sorry I didn't mean for this to happen, please if Cid tries to fire you tell him to speak to me first-" <br/>
"Save it for tomorrow" He interrupted her, "Cid's already gone through me before I could even open my mouth..." <br/>
"I'm sorry..." She muttered, <br/>
"Don't be..." He sighed, "If anything I'm just disappointed the bleeding man interrupted us when he did" <br/>
Angie nodded. Before looking back up at him, her hand grabbing his coat and pulling him into her room. He lets out a yell as he stumbles in. <br/>
"W-what in the blazes are you doing woman!?"<br/>
"Making a second regret" She pulled his face down, kissing him. He smirks, kicking the door shut behind them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it! It's been a while since I wrote something like this but I've had this mini obsession with Nero lately well its always been there but its yeah haha anyway have a good day :D </p><p>Oh and apologies for any mistakes, my dyslexic ass misses some now and again</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>